Truths of Twilight
by Split Persona
Summary: Someone from one of the Troopers past comes back to reclaim them. Can he be saved in the end? Or will he lose everything that is important to him? Dark themes, rapeincest, YAOIShounen Ai


****

A/N: Hi this is Kathrine! I am so tired! I have been ran-sacking my brains for a little over a week working on this project with Jennifer. It doesn't help that she doesn't like to talk to people. I had to do my part and then let her do hers and then do my and so on… (Sighs out of frustration.)

Well anyway, we're finally done and I get to post it. I know most people will find this offensive, but I was getting tired of the same old thing. People believed that only Touma could have abusive parents, but I can easily prove that wrong. In MY Fanfiction domain anything I want is reality. You can't do anything about it so there! Mwahahahahahaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: don't own the regular Trooper line-up or anything that could and may came from the original show. You know they don't belong to me because they aren't in enough pain!

Warning: Partially AU, Dark themes, YAOI/Shounen Ai, Angst, talks about child abuse and rape/incest. I know you would probably run at these things but read to find out the main meaning of the story. Not all bad things are as they really appear. FLAMERS BETTER READ 'UNTITLED CHAPTER 2' TO SEE THEIR FATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I actually was hoping for another Flamer to come along. My goddess is getting restless.

**__**

Truths of Twilight

By Kathrine and Jennifer

He smiled at his lover and nestled to neck, rubbing his face against the soft blue hair. Everything was perfect now and he didn't want anything to change. Never before had he felt so complete. His lover understood him better than anyone else in the world had, including himself. Feeling perfectly content he fell into a deep sleep.

__

Pain. He could see the blood in front of his eyes and how much it hurt on the side of his head. He lifted his hazy gaze to his assailant and cowered in the corner even more. " You weak piece of shit," the man growled. " At least the Bitch can take a few hits without crying."

" Leave him alone Hitomu!" a woman cried from across the room. " He's only seven, he doesn't understand!" But the boy did understand, more than she knew. He understood the pain of being hurt and knew he couldn't do anything about it. The man didn't care as he stomped over to the woman and grabbed her to her feet by the long blonde hair.

" I'll make him understand who is the boss in this house!" he yelled.

" Please don't Hitomu," the woman begged. " You're drunk and he won't realize that when it's over. You know you'll regret it!"

" I know what I'm doing!" he smack her hard across the face and she fell into the glass table.

" But it's my fault!" she reasoned as she wiped the blood from her lip. " I sent him there. If you have to hurt someone hurt me!" The man snorted as he grabbed the back of her hair and dragged her to the open closet. With a rough shove he forced her into the closet and then locked the door. The boy made a move to run when he saw the man shove the large couch against the door.

His head swirled and his vision blurred when he tried to run and he was about to fall over. Next thing he knew someone had wrapped large callused fingers around his neck. " Thought you could run boy?" the man snarled as he began to choke the boy.

" No Poppa," the boy tried to shake his head but that only made the pain worse.

" Lying bitch!" the man threw him to the floor.

" I'm sorry Poppa," the boy whimpered. " I'll be good Poppa, I will." The man dark hair covered his eyes, making him look all the more terrifying.

" I'll teach you to lie to me, Sunny," the man picked him up by his shirt and pulled in down the hall towards the bedroom. The boy knew what was about to happen and started to struggle. 

" Please no!" the boy cried. " I'll be good, I promise I'll be good. I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry!"

" You whining bitch!" the man slurred as he slammed the boy against the wall next to the door. He could hear the pounding on the closet door and his wife's pleas, but it made him even more aroused. The boy had stopped crying, but couldn't hide the fear in his eyes. The man smiled as he pulled him into the bedroom and shut the door…

The teen jumped out of his nightmare with heavy breaths. His hair was matted with sweat and his eyes were partially dilated. The body next to him moved instantly and his lover stared at him with worried deep blue eyes. " What's wrong?" he asked.

" Nothing's wrong Anubis," he assured him. " Just a bad dream."

" You sure that's all it was?" his lover stroked his hand through golden locks.

" Yes I'm sure," the teen smiled forcefully. He hoped that the ex-Masho would be too tired to realize it.

" Okay Seiji, if you say so," the blue-haired man pulled the blonde to him and lay back down. He allowed himself to be pulled back into the world of dreams. His lover on the other hand just lay in his arms with eyes wide and fearful. He hadn't had a dream such as this one in years and hoped that nothing would come of it.

*****

The young girl smiled to herself as she walked towards the kitchen for breakfast. She knew it was early, but couldn't stay asleep. Something had been eating at her last night and she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Luckily, everything seemed fine that morning so she thought nothing of it. 

She made a turn and was about to enter the kitchen when she heard voices. Quickly, she hid around the corner, not wanting to be seen, and listened. She could tell it was her parents and when they were talking instead of getting ready for the day something was wrong. Her curiosity wouldn't allow her to ignore it.

" He's got out!" her mother gasped. " But he was suppose to be gone for a long time."

" They let him out on parole for good behavior," her father explained. " He was released last week."

" But what are we going to do?" the woman seemed very worried. " We don't know what he'll do now that he's out. He might try to come here."

" He's not allowed within two hundred yards of the house," her husband assured her.

" But what about Seiji?" she asked. " If he goes after Seiji again…"

" He can't," he interrupted her. " He doesn't know where Seiji is, so he can't hurt him."

" But he still might try," his wife began to cry slightly. " We don't know what he would do to him. I don't want to think of Seiji being hurt like that again."

" But he doesn't know where Seiji is," he reminded her. " That just makes him safer and we have to keep it that way."

The girl didn't stay by the doorway any longer, quickly rushing back to her room and quietly shutting the door. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her clothes for the day. She had to warn Seiji! He needed to know so that he could be ready for anything. She was supposed to go see him tomorrow anyway. He wouldn't mind if she showed up today, would he?

She dressed and made her way downstairs. " Morning Satsuki," her mother called from the kitchen.

" I have to run some errands and will be back in three hours," she called back as she walked out the front door. She rushed to her green and blue BMW she got for her fifteenth birthday and climbed in. Luckily she was part American and could use that excuse for her driving so young. She didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her from a car across the street as she pulled away.

*****

" Ohayoo gozaimasu, Shin, Naaza," Seiji greeted as he walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. Shin was busy trying to make eggs and keep his lover calmed down at the same time. Naaza was had his arms around the brunette's waist, kissing his neck repeatedly.

" Hi Seiji," Shin couldn't even turn to him. Naaza began to nibble on his ear and he smacked him lightly with the spatula. " How do expect me to cook when you keep distracting me?" he frowned.

" How do you expect me to wait when _you're_ distracting me?" Naaza smirked. " Besides, I had a different idea on how to start the day off right."

" I give up!" Shin turned off the golden eggs and set them on a cool burner. Then he pulled Naaza to him and kissed him hard on the lips. The green-haired swordsman smiled before picking him up and carrying him out of the room. " Tell everyone they can eat cereal!" Shin yelled back to Seiji as they ascended the stairs.

__

Thank God Anubis likes to sleep in the mornings, the blonde thought. _It could be something contagious._ Then he proceeded to fix himself a large cup of tea and sat down at the table. Ever since the Masho had come to stay with them the year before something had changed about the atmosphere of the house. Shin and Naaza had been like that since they had gotten together, couldn't keep their hands off each other or control their high libidos. They had moved in together almost immediately, forcing their roommates into a pairing.

" I never did thank them for that," Seiji said to himself. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and something nuzzled the back of his hair.

" Don't worry," a familiar voice whispered into his ear. " I all ready promised Naaza to be his experiment dummy as gratitude."

" What are you doing up?" Seiji asked his dark lover.

" Can't stay asleep with that sound next door," Anubis laughed. " Those two really need to calm it down."

" What do you mean you're his 'experiment dummy'?" Seiji questioned.

" I told him that I would let him use me as the test subject for his new poisons if we went back to the Youjakai," Anubis shrugged. " Didn't bother me because I knew we weren't going back." Seiji could tell that he was slightly saddened by the realization of the fact.

" You miss it," Seiji stated.

" It was home for over four hundred years," Anubis replied. " And yes I do miss Rajura and even Kayura, but I found something better here." Then he leaned over and kissed Seiji gently.

" Much better," Seiji smiled. " But maybe you should go visit for a while. I bet those two would like to see you."

" Maybe," Anubis agreed just as they heard the sound of the doorbell. " I'll get it." He got up and walked quickly to the door and opened it. He didn't expect to see Seiji's younger sister facing him with tears in her eyes.

" 'Nubie, I really need to talk to Seiji," she explained. " Is he up yet?"

" Suki?" Seiji waked to the door. " What is it?"

" I need to talk to you now in private!" she cried. Seiji nodded and gave an apologetic look to Anubis. The blue-haired swordsman understood as he watched his blonde angel lead his sister into the study and shut the door.

" What is it Suki? What is so wrong that you come over here crying?" Seiji inquired in a worried tone.

" Hitomu's out Seiji, got out last week," she blurted. " I heard Mom and Dad talking and they said that he got out on parole." She could see that her brother had become an unearthly pale white. His eyes were slightly wide as if he didn't truly believe what she was saying.

" How can he be out?" he asked. " He was supposed to be in for another ten years." He remembered the nightmare he had before and he memories he had tried to suppress.

" They said it was good behavior," she replied. " I'm sorry Seiji, but I had to tell you just in case."

" I understand," he nodded. He could see the teary look on her face and knew she was concerned for him. Her caressed her cheek lightly and assured her, " It's okay. He might be out, but I'll still be fine. I don't have to worry about him anymore, especially since Mom and Dad have guardianship over me." This seemed to make her brother more feel confident and she didn't have the heart to explain that wouldn't really matter.

Satsuki merely hugged him tightly and whispered, " I just don't want anything to happen to you. You are pretty much the only brother I've got."

Seiji hugged her back lightly and replied, " Nothing's going to happen. All of that's in the past." Inside he was very worried. If Hitomu was indeed out than he would probably try something. The man was one to hold dangerous grudges. But he didn't know where Seiji was and he would keep it that way.

" So are you going to stay for a while?" he asked to change to subject.

" Can't," she frowned. " I have some things to get for a school project and told Mom I'd be back in three hours. I will be here tomorrow around one though." She smiled and reached to kiss him on the cheek. " Take care of yourself big brother." She walked around him and opened the door.

" Maybe you should tell 'Nubie-kun," she suggested. " He will understand." With that she walked out the door and smiled at Anubis, who was waiting in the living room. She kissed him on the cheek and left.

Anubis stared at her quizzically, but walked to the study. Seiji was still standing there with a far off gaze in his eyes. The ex-Masho noticed how pale his lover seemed, more than normal, and wondered what could have disturbed him so. " Seiji?" he called to him.

The blonde jumped slightly and his eyes were full of distress. " Oh Anubis, please don't do that!" he gasped.

" What happened?" his lover questioned. " You looked like you were on another planet for a second there."

Seiji said nothing, not really knowing whether or not to heed his sister's advice. He wanted to tell the blue-haired swordsman everything, but didn't want to deal with the disgust and hatred that would follow. **_He will understand_**, Satsuki's words echoed in his mind.

" Talk to me Seiji," Anubis touched his shoulder. Seiji absently shivered. Anubis knew then that something was definitely wrong then. " Did something Satsuki say upset you?"

" No," the blonde replied quickly. " I just got a weird feeling for a second."

" Weird from what?" he asked.

" I'm not sure," Seiji added to his lie. " It's gone now so don't worry."

" You've been getting like this a lot lately," Anubis frowned. " Is there something you're not telling me?"

" Of course not," Seiji shook his head quickly. He then kissed the other man on the lips. " You just worry too much." Anubis reluctantly let it go, knowing his blonde wouldn't say anything if he didn't want to.

" Is she ready for the picnic tomorrow?" Anubis asked. " It was her idea."

" She just had to do some things for school today," Seiji nodded. " You actually sound like you _want_ to go on a picnic."

" Well Suki seemed very excited about it," Anubis reasoned.

" Are you going sweet on my sister?" Seiji smirked.

" Too young for me," Anubis replied quickly.

" Oh really, she's the same age as I was," Seiji tilted his head slightly.

" But you're my soul mate, my other half," Anubis countered. " We have no boundaries with each other."

" You're just trying to suck up," the blonde chuckled. " But it is working."

" Then I suggest we find something more interesting to do," Anubis smirked.

" It's gotta be contagious," Seiji kissed him as his dark-haired loved led him out of the room.

" Get a room!" Shu snickered as they headed up the stairs.

" We'll do just that," Anubis pulled Seiji along behind him.

" Shin said to eat cereal," the blonde told the ash-haired trooper.

" Not like I'm not use to it lately," Shu frowned as he watched to two turn the corner.

*****

" Come one guys!" Satsuki called to the two behind her. Anubis walked with Seiji at his side, sunglasses shading his eyes from the brightness.

" We're coming," Seiji sighed as the walked towards the lake in the back of the Yagyu estate. The forest in between the two was strangely silent and the blonde could feel the hair on his neck standing. The sense of danger he knew well but hadn't felt in a while. He couldn't suppress the urge to look at his surroundings.

A shadow flashed in the trees a few yards away, but it was gone in a moment. He stared at the area for a minute not really sure if he saw it or not. " Seiji?" his sister's voice cut into his confusion. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing," he answered as he followed her and his lover out of the woods to the docks. 

The picnic went smoothly and Anubis even admitted to enjoying it. Yet Seiji could tell he didn't like being out on such a bright day. Everything ended with Anubis smashing a piece of cake into Seiji's face and them licking it off _very_ meticulously. Other things would have occurred, if not for the fact that Satsuki was present. Yet no one seemed to notice the dark figure glaring with black eyes from the foliage nearby.

" Sayonara Sei-kun, 'Nubie-kun!" Satsuki waved out her window as she pulled out of the driveway.

" Your sister is a really sweet kid," Anubis smiled. " She reminds me a lot of you. Must be the Date genes, eh?"

Seiji forced a smile onto to his face after the comment and replied, " Yeah, must be the genes." They turn to enter the house only to be greeted by Ryo grinning at them.

" Looks like you had fun," Ryo pulled a piece of chocolate cake from Seiji's hair. Seiji blushed, but Anubis just shrugged.

" The day's events were _interesting_," he replied. " But no more than what you and Touma do every night." Ryo started to turn beat red and Seiji chuckled.

" Can't talk can you?" Seiji inquired as the two walked past him to put the plates and basket from their picnic in the kitchen.

" That was sooo not right," Ryo growled as he walked out the door to find Byakuen.

The white tiger was walking through the trees happily. To him everything was perfectly serene compared to the hustle and bustle of the house. He too, needed time to himself. But then he noticed a strange scent lurking in the underbrush. It was one he had never smelled before and had a disturbing feeling as company. Never one to ignore intruders, Byakuen followed the scent deeper into the forest.

He reached the clearing where his one charge, Korin no Seiji, meditated very often. A strange dark figure stood near the center of the clearing and stared at him. The person was wearing a full black assemble with a black hat to cover his eyes. Byakuen growled at the man who seemed to be unaffected by the sight of the large white tiger. He merely lifted his hand that held a strange black metal object. On the end of the object was a black metallic cylinder.

Byakuen wasn't truly sure what the object was but he knew that some humans used it to kill or harm others. He growled again and began to get into a fighting stance. That's when the man pulled the trigger.

*****

__

CRASH! Anubis stared at Seiji and then at the broken plate on the floor. The blonde's eyes were wide and glazed over in fear. " Something happened," he whispered.

That's when he heard the yelling outside, " Byakuen! Yaku, where are you?!" Seiji quickly rushed out the backdoor and onto the porch. Ryo was walking around the backyard with a very distraught look on his face.

" Yaku, come here boy!" he yelled again. Still he didn't not see nor hear his feline companion.

" Something's wrong Ryo," Seiji yelled to him.

Ryo nodded, " I've been calling him for ten minutes and he hasn't answered me. Then I felt something, but I'm not sure what it was. I'm really worried."

" Have you check the woods yet?" Seiji asked. Ryo shook his head and Seiji joined him on lawn. " Well I'll check the west and you check the east. We'll meet at the clearing." The raven-haired agreed and took off of his mission.

" Need my help?" Anubis asked from the porch.

" Wait to see if he comes back and check around the house," Seiji requested as he hurried off. The sick feeling in his stomach was getting worse.

Seiji looked around but saw no one. The feeling in his stomach was getting worse and yet he knew he needed to meet up with Ryo. The forest seemed so quiet and deserted almost as he made his way to the clearing. First thing he noticed when he reached there was Ryo kneeling over something.

" Ryo?" Seiji called to him. The black-haired boy didn't even look up at him as he continued to hold and pet the large form he held. _Oh no,_ Seiji walked a little faster and could now see that the form was Byakuen. " Oh God Ryo," the blonde whispered as he stared at the unmoving feline.

" Someone shot him," Ryo's voice was full of sorrow. " Why would someone shoot him?"

Seiji could see the small projectile needle that lay next to his leader and placed a hand on Byakuen. Ryo and almost pulled him away out of shock, but calmed down for a moment. The Korin bearer let his hand rest against the tiger's chest and let out a big sigh of relief. There was still a heartbeat.

" It's okay Ryo," Seiji placed a hand on his shoulder. " Yaku's just sleeping. Whoever did this only shot him with a tranquilizer dart."

" This isn't okay!" Ryo shouted. " Someone's gonna pay for hurting him!" 

" Who would want to knock a white tiger out and then leave him?" Seiji wondered. " It could be poachers who ran because they heard you coming."

" Poachers don't leave shit like this stuck to a tree," Ryo pulled out a crumpled piece of yellow construction paper. Seiji took it and read the scrawling note,

__

Though you could get away from me Sunny? You know that ain't gonna happen anytime soon. Didn't realize you would have such a big pet. Oh well, let this be a warning to ya that ya can't hide from me. I always find you my little Sunny. You are MINE and nothing will change that, not even the blue-hair scarred freak. Didn't know you were such a slut Sunny.

You know who

" We don't even know a Sunny," Ryo was on the verge of exploding in anger. That's when he realized the strange look on Seiji's face. The blonde looked as if he had just seen a ghost. " Seiji?"

The other teen didn't answer him, but continued to stare at the note. He could feel a strange substance scraping against his fingers. He slowly turned to paper over and his hand began to shake. On the back was a crayon picture of a large orange sun. In the center of the sun was three stick people. 

One was a small as a child with a somewhat sad look on his face, and next to him was another figure only slightly bigger with long colored white hair to its feet. The last figure was large and took up most of the sun with black hair, black eyes and a mouth that resemble fanged teeth. In the top right corner of the page, in slightly elegant signature, was the name _Sunny._

Seiji let the picture drop to the ground from his shaking hand and Ryo thought he was about to have a seizure. He set Byakuen down on the ground gently, reminding himself he would be all right and tried to talk to the other swordsman. " What is it?" he asked as he picked up the picture and stared at it. All it did was make him more confused at what was happening to Seiji.

" Do you know who Sunny is or something?" Ryo asked. The blonde still said nothing, too many different memories coming into his mind for him to say anything. Screams echoed in his ears until he felt two hands on his shoulders.

" Talk to me Seiji!" Ryo shook him and suddenly he stiffened up completely, his eyes glazed over in terror.

" I'm s-sorry," he whispered. " Please don't…"

" Don't what? Seiji this isn't funny," Ryo was starting to get irate. The link had been completely closed off and the blonde seemed too out of it. " This is Ryo, Seiji, you need to talk to me."

" Ryo?" Seiji's eyes began to gain back their focus and the shaking began to calm down. Finally, Korin blinked and stared into frightened tiger blue eyes.

" What was that?!" Ryo asked. " You just totally freaked out me. Was it because of the picture?"

" I don't know," Seiji replied.

" I don't believe that for one second," Ryo frowned.

" Look, I don't know!" Seiji shouted. Ryo backed down instantly. _Seiji doesn't shout,_ he thought. The blonde pushed past him and kneeled down next to Byakuen. He placed his hand against the tiger's chest and concentrated, forcing out the sedative in his system. A gentle glow filled the clearing and soon faded. A few seconds past before Byakuen stirred, opening his eyes.

" Yaku!" Ryo gasped as he knelt next to his companion and smiled. The tiger looked somewhat drowsy, but licked the raven-haired boy's face affectionately. Then he smelled the scent that had brought him to the clearing in the first place and began to growl.

" What is it boy?" Ryo asked as he watched the tiger get to his feet. Byakuen growled and began to smell the air around him, but the scent was gone from everywhere save the clearing. He seemed to snort in anger before returning to Ryo's side. The boy petted the tiger before giving Seiji a questioning glance.

" We couldn't carry him back," Seiji replied to Ryo's thoughts, his voice cold. Then he turned and left the clearing to return to the house. Byakuen stared after him in confusion.

" It's okay boy," Ryo told him. " I don't get it either." With that the two followed in suit.

Anubis was waiting impatiently when he saw Seiji exit the wood. " Did you find him?" he asked.

" Yes," Seiji nodded stiffly. He walked onto the porch and gave the blue-haired man a small kiss on the cheek. " Everything is fine now." Then he walked into the house. Anubis was shocked to say the least. The little kiss was so cold and emotionless that he didn't even believe it was his Seiji that gave it to him. That's when he noticed Ryo and Byakuen coming across the yard.

" What happened to Seiji?" he questioned.

" I don't really know," Ryo shook his head. " He was fine one minute and then totally fazed out on me. Then the next he healed Byakuen as if nothing happened at all."

" Healed?" Anubis repeated. " But he said everything was fine. What happened out there?"

" Someone shot Byakuen with a tranquilizer dart," Ryo growled.

" What kind of dart is that?" the man was confused. In his eight months in the Nigenkai he hadn't heard the term before.

" It's a dart that has poison in it to put people or animals to sleep," Ryo explained. " But Seiji only freaked out after he saw the note."

" Note?" This was just getting more confusing by the second.

" Yeah," Ryo nodded. " It was meant for someone named Sunny, but we don't know anyone by that name. That's what confused me about it."

" Should we tell the others?" Anubis wondered. " Whoever this person is, they might return."

" I don't want to get them all worked up if we're not sure what is going on," Ryo sighed.

" Well it's your choice," Anubis replied. " You are their leader so I will not interfere with your decision." He turned around and walked back into the house. Ryo stared after him for a moment before sitting down on the porch steps. Byakuen rubbed against the boy's leg, but he couldn't force away the boy's confusion.

__

The note was talking about someone named, Sunny, Ryo thought. _ But we don't know a Sunny and why would someone hurt Byakuen to get at this Sunny unless they knew Sunny lived here. _He pulled the note/picture out of his pocket and read it again. A phrase caught his eye that he seemed to have read over the first time, …_not even the blue-hair scarred freak._

" Blue hair?" Ryo thought of Touma, but no one in his life had ever called him Sunny and Touma didn't have any noticeable scars. " The only person with a scar people can see is Anubis…" Everything was suddenly making perfect sense. He was almost sure his suspicions were correct, but they only led to more questions.

" I'll just have to ask Seiji about it and wait for his reaction," Ryo told himself. Byakuen seemed to agree with him as he licked his hand before he walked up the steps. Ryo stood and followed him, both entering the house.

That night found most of the house's inhabitants in the living room. Ryo sat with Touma in between his legs on the floor. They were watching the end of a television miniseries with Naaza sitting on the couch next to them, Shin draped over his lap. Shu sat on the loveseat with Nasuti leaning against him. She was practically asleep and Shu was waiting for just the right moment to take her upstairs.

" As anyone seen Seiji today?" Shin asked suddenly. " I haven't seen him since early afternoon."

" He's been up in his and Anubis' room," Touma replied. " Don't worry, he's probably in one of his 'every-stay-away-from-me' moods."

" But he didn't come down for dinner," Shin frowned.

" He usually don't come down for dinner when he don't want ta," Touma pointed out. " You're just worrying too much."

Shin stuck out his lips slightly only to have Naaza bend down to suck on it. " You look too cute when you do that," he whispered. Then he began whispering things into the brunette's ear that had him beet-red.

" Come on guys," Touma sighed. " If ya can't keep ta ya'selves for one night than do it upstairs."

" Good idea," Naaza smirked as he lifted Shin off of him so he could stand. Then he bent down and lifted the water Trooper into his arms. " It's always so much faster this way." Next thing anyone knew the two were gone and up the stairs. Touma smiled as he noticed that Anubis was sitting silently on the window ledge seat. They had talked about Seiji and yet he had said nothing.

That was because the blue-haired man was busy thinking to himself. He didn't understand why Seiji had been so cold to him earlier. He had kissed him and yet Anubis wanted to shiver from it. _Why has he stayed in our room all day and say he wasn't hungry? He hasn't acted like this in a while and the last time was because I tried to have him tell me about the nightmares he was having. But that had been only three months after what he said happened in New York._

He lover had explained to him all that had happened to him in New York when Anubis had awaken one night to find Seiji in the mists of a terrible nightmare. They had only been roommates for two days and Anubis never knew of what had happened in the Nigenkai while he was gone. He remembered the strange sick feeling he had for weeks and they were about the same time.

__

I guess the armor had been trying to tell me something then, he sighed inwardly. That's when a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

" Hey, Anubis you okay?" Touma was about to go shake him. That's when a loud scream came from upstairs.

" Seiji?" Anubis turned his head to face the stairs and that was when something crashed through the window next to him.

*****

__

" Poppa, I'll be good…" the boy held in his tears. The pain was immense and he didn't know if he could keep from passing out. The man thrust into him mercilessly and finally stilled. The boy could feel something being released into him but it only caused more pain. He cried into the sheets and felt the man finally pull out of him. A warm liquid flowed down his thighs and it hurt so much.

" Remember this Sunny," the man said in a husky voice. " I own you forever."

" Y-yes, Poppa," the boy whispered through his tears. The man seemed satisfied by his answer and he pulled up his pants, zipping them as he walked out of the room. The boy just lay there drowning in pain and confusion. He didn't understand why his poppa enjoyed hurting him so much. He tried to be good and he always ended up doing something wrong.

That's when he heard a loud crash and screams coming from outside the room. Door slammed somewhere in the house and then the door to the bedroom was thrown open. There stood the woman, but she looked so tired. Her eyes filled with tears and shock when she stared at him.

" Oh Gods!" she cried as she rushed to the bed. She could see all the blood and pulled the little boy to her. " I'm so sorry Seiji," she whispered to him as she rocked him gently. " I can't believe I let this happen to you."

" Momma, I hurt everywhere," he cried. " Poppa hurt my bum. It feels really bad."

" It's okay Sunshine," she stood as picked him up in her arms along with a sheet to cover him. For a seven-year old he was extremely light. " I'm gonna take you to see Obasan at the hospital. She will make you feel all better."

" Will Suki and Yayoi be there?" he asked. " Poppa said he would hurt Suki if I wasn't a good boy."

" You are a good boy Seiji," she told him as she carried him out of the room. She headed down the corridor. He didn't see her husband anywhere around and quickly made her way to the door. Just as she was about to reach the front hallway something hit her directly in the back of the head. The boy saw the pain flash across her face as he was dropped from her arms onto the floor.

He cried out as his side hit the floor hard and he heard a crack. His arm hurt really badly and he could barely see straight. He looked to see the woman lying on the floor, motionless. Her face was towards him and her eyes were wide, but glazed over. She didn't move and a large dark puddle seemed to be growing from her beneath head on the floor.

" Momma?" he whispered. " Momma, get up." He heard a loud metallic thud and he looked up. The man stood there staring in shock, a metal baseball bat at his feet. His eyes were glazed over slightly and he just kept his eyes on his wife on the floor.

" I didn't mean to hit her so hard…" he whispered. " She shouldn't have tried to leave me. She shouldn't have tried to go away."

" What did you do to her Poppa?" the little boy asked. He could feel his mother's form growing colder with every second.

" I…" the man turned to the boy and his shock turned into a glare of anger. " No you did this. You forced me to kill her. I couldn't let her take you away. This is all your fault."

" I didn't mean to," the boy trembled. " I'm sorry, I'll be good. Just make her get back up. Please Poppa"

" Don't you get it?!" the man yelled. " You killed her! It's your fault she's dead! She ain't gonna be coming back!"

" Momma?" the boy turned to the body that was once his mother. " I'm sorry Momma, please get up."

The man grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to his feet. " She's not going to get up!" he screamed in his face. " YOU KILLED HER!!" With that he threw the boy into the wall. The boy hit the wall with tremendous force and couldn't stop the darkness from surrounding him…

Seiji screamed as he awoke from his nightmare. His hair was dripping with sweat and his entire body was shivering as if he was outside in a snowstorm. His mind was racing and he couldn't seem to calm down. A few minutes, the door to his room opened and Touma's silhouette appeared.

" What is it Blondie?" Touma walked over to his friend's bed. He could see that the blonde was shaken badly by what ever he had dreamt.

" Just a bad dream," Seiji gasped hoarsely.

" You're really starting to scare everyone Seiji," he replied. " Now please tell me what's wrong." The swordsman didn't answer as he pushed Touma away and planted his feet on the floor. He tried to stand but his head swirled and he started to fall over.

" You need to take it easy," Touma warned him. " You look like you just rose from the dead."

" I need to get something to drink," his voice was raspy.

" You're acting more stubborn than your beau," Touma snorted, but immediately shut his mouth.

" What is it? What's going on with Anubis?" Seiji glared at him.

" It's nothing to worry about," Touma assured him.

" I don't believe you, Touma," Seiji gave his famous blood-chilling stare. " I'm going to see him." He stood shakily and began to walk towards the door. The more he walked the easier his steps became. By the time he reached the stairs his legs were in proper working order, but fear rose when he heard the voices downstairs.

" Stay still you impatient child!" Nasuti frowned in frustration. Glass filled the left eye of Anubis, but he didn't seem to care. He continued to move the entire she was trying to remove it.

" Child!" he growled in disbelief. " I have to make sure Seiji is all right."

" Anubis?" a voice called from the stairs. Nasuti could see the blonde walking down the stairs, followed closely by Touma. His eyes widened at the sight of the broken window on the opposite side of the room. His turned his gaze to his lover and gasped at the bloody eye and cheek he saw on the beautiful face.

" Oh Gods," Seiji jumped down the stairs and Nasuti moved away with the last piece of glass. " What the hell happened?!" Seiji kneeled in front of Anubis and lightly touched his fingers to the still bleeding wound. The eye looked completely maimed and unable to open, long gashes digging into it.

" It's not as bad as I bet it looks," Anubis assured him. " It's not like I haven't dealt with this sort of thing before." He raised his hand to touch his scar.

" It will be fine," Seiji tried to remain calm. He placed his fingers lightly to the edges of the wound and concentrated all of his energy to making it go away. The sense of light and warmth fell over the ex-Masho and he wanted to pull away from the reaction of his armor. Yet, he also wanted more, the strange feeling giving him a sense of calm.

The others watched as the blood lessened and the skin began to grow rapidly. A weak glow shined from Seiji's hands until he finally pulled away. The wound was gone and the blonde was breathing deeply. Anubis knew that he was tired and he pulled him into his arms. That's when Seiji noticed some people were missing from the room. He knew where Naaza and Shin would be, but…

" Where's Shu?" he asked just before the front door burst opened and then slammed closed.

" I lost him!" the Trooper of Justice cursed under his breath. " I knew I should have used my yoroi."

" It's all right love," Nasuti gently touched his shoulder.

" But who would throw a brick through a window?!" Ryo was really irritated. " Gods, what else can go wrong today?"

" What are you talking about?" Touma asked. " Something else happen today?"

" Somebody shot Byakuen with a tranquilizer dart!" Ryo fumed. " They left a freakin' note talking about some guy named Sunny, but we don't even know a Sunny!"

" You mean like this?" Shu held out a yellow piece of construction paper with scraggly words on it.

" What does it say?" Touma asked. The ash-haired man handed him the note and his couldn't believe what they were reading.

__

Keep your distance, you disgusting scarred freak! Sunny is MINE!!! Keep pushing your luck and you'll end up just like the BITCH! Sunny knows to be a good boy. I know it's your fault he's turned into a slut. But I can fix that.

" What shit is this?!" Touma turned it around to look for anything else. The back of the threat was a childish drawing. A young boy it seemed stood in a puddle of red crying. Not very far away stood a woman-looking figure lying flat with another pool of red around her head. A large demonic like figure loomed over the two with a large club like bat in its hands. The bat itself was covered with spikes all drenched in red. The creature seemed to be smiling at the limp figure below it. In the top right hand corner of the paper was the elegantly written name,_ Sunny_.

" Oh Gods," he dropped the paper immediately. " This has got to be some sick joke."

Shu picked it up and stared at it, his stomach churning with disgust. " A kid couldn't have drawn _this_!"

Anubis could feel Seiji tensing in his arms and glanced into his partially glazed eyes. Something had gotten to him and he hadn't even seen the drawing yet. _What does he know about this?_ He wondered.

" What's the problem?" Nasuti's curiosity was getting the better of her. Shu pulled the picture out of her eyesight and shook his head.

" I don't think you should see it," he told her. " It ain't pretty."

" I am not some weak person you need to protect!" she frowned. Shu gave in knowing what her reaction would be. He was right, just as soon as she saw it she almost screamed in surprise and horror.

" You said there was another note Ryo," Touma turned to him. " Where is it?"

" Right here," Ryo pulled another yellow letter, overly crumpled from being in his pocket.

" Look you guys figure out something," Anubis suggested. " Seiji needs to rest." He lifted his lover into his arms and headed towards the stairs. By the time they were gone Touma had finished reading the note.

" Something is definitely wrong here!" Ryo growled.

" I don't get it," Touma stared at the note for another second. " Someone must believe that this Sunny lives here for 'em to go through all this trouble."

" But I know there's more to it," Ryo mumbled to himself.

" What are you whispering to yourself," Nasuti asked. Touma seemed to be thinking almost the same thing as he read a _particular_ part of the note over.

" Are we really sure that Sunny doesn't live here?" Touma asked.

" What?!" Shu frowned. " You can't really believe some psycho's got it out for one of us."

" It's the notes," Touma sighed. " Something that seems to make sense in both of them. I don't know, it's late, maybe we should call the police in the morning."

" I agree," Nasuti nodded with a slight yawn. " We can call the police in the morning. Who knows, some schizophrenic could be on the loose and we just don't know it."

" Point taken," Shu took her hand and replied. " You really need to get some sleep." Nasuti seemed too tired to argue as he led her up the stairs and to their shared room. That left only Ryo and Touma to clean up the mess.

" I guess we better straighten this place up and put something over the window," Touma ran a hand through his unruly locks.

" You understood the letters didn't you?" Ryo didn't want to beat around the bush. " I mean, you know who Sunny might be."

" Yeah, you too," Touma smiled partially at his lover. " But it wouldn't make sense as to why."

" The answer is there if you read the first note enough times, but you're right on the why," Ryo agreed. " But what are we gonna do about it?"

" How about we clean this up first and then ask him in the morning," Touma answered. " You know what will happen if we try to talk to him now."

" Guess you're right." Ryo understood what he was getting at. He actually liked his head where it was. Then in a contemplating silence the two cleaned up the mess that had been left to them.

*****

He frowned slightly as he walked down the stairs in silence. His green robe was wrapped tightly around himself, but it wouldn't stay that way long. He was fed up and knew he had to put an end to it. He hadn't even been able to rest after his lover carried him upstairs, faking sleep in an attempt to make the other man feel better. But now he knew what he had to do, end it.

__

I won't let them go through this on my account, he told himself. _I can't deal with this again. I have to stop it before he tries leaves another note, or worse…_ He knew that Ryo was getting suspicious with why he had lost himself earlier that afternoon and the fire Trooper's lover wouldn't be far behind. He had to end it now and maybe Anubis would understand when he confessed.

He reached out to the closet and felt a strange sense of fear chill his spine. He stared at the closet for a moment and was afraid of what he would find there. _It's just a closet,_ he told himself. _Nothing to be afraid of._ He reached out a shaky hand once again and was suddenly stopped in his tracks.

" Whatcha doing Seiji?" an accented voice asked from the hall behind him. The blonde turned around to be met by midnight blue eyes.

"Nani?" he asked trying no to sound startled. In truth, his heart was pounding.

" You goin' somewhere?" Touma questioned.

" I guess I was having trouble sleeping so I thought I'd go for a walk," Seiji answered.

" You know it might not be so safe with a mentally deranged person stalking the house," Touma pointed out.

" I just need some fresh air," he half-lied. He actually felt as if he was suffocating.

" How 'bout I join ya?" Touma faked a smile. " Better together than alone, eh?"

" You don't have to baby-sit me," Seiji assured him. Truthfully, he didn't want to be alone. He knew what he had to do would take time and no one else could know about until it was finished. " I bet all of this will blow over soon anyway."

" Why do you say that?" Touma asked.

" Just a feeling I guess," Seiji shrugged.

' Ya sure ya don't want company?" Touma asked. He was trying anything to make sure he didn't leave the blonde alone. " I had some things I needed to ask you about anyway."

Seiji knew he had no reason to deny the request and in doing so he would make the archer suspicious. " All right," he gave I as he pulled open the closet finally. His heart calmed down at the sight of the usual coats on their racks and nothing more. He picked up his coat from its rack and something fell from behind it. A slight clang was made as it hit the other side of the closet. Seiji's heart began to race even faster as he stared at the metal baseball bat.

" I've been looking all over for that," Touma seemed irritated. " I told Shu to put it back in my room when he was done." He was going to reach for the bat when he realized that Seiji's hand seemed to be tightening around the doorknob.

" Hey Blondie, ya all right?" Touma could tell that something was wrong by the wide-eyed, far-off expression on the swordsman's face. " Ya look like ya just saw a ghost."

Seiji's hand was spinning and he wanted to scream, but he couldn't find his voice. Images of a body lying on the floor and then the banging of metal. His heart felt as if it was about to explode from the pounding in his chest. A hand on his shoulder made him jump back out of surprise and confusion.

" Man, what is up with you lately Seiji?" Touma gave his friend a look of concern. " You're never _this_ jumpy."

" N-nothing's wrong," Seiji stated. " I was just startled is all." Touma knew something was definitely wrong if Seiji would use such a lie to cover. The blonde was not one to admit to even being startled, no matter on what degree.

" Ryo said you've been acting like this since the thing with Byakuen this afternoon," Touma frowned, " but you were acting a little out of it yesterday, too. What is going on?"

" I told you nothing," Seiji was on the verge of screaming but he knew he had to keep his voice down. He didn't want the others to see him like this, especially not Anubis. If the others knew then he wouldn't be able to deal with his problem.

" I don't believe that Seiji," Touma crossed his arms over his chest. " Do you want me to ask Anubis to find out what's bothering ya." Before he even realized it Seiji had a painfully tight grip on his shoulder. He winced in pain and the blonde's eyes seemed filled with fear and pain.

" I can't let you do that Touma," he stated in an eerily calm voice. " I can't let you interfere."

" Seiji?" the blue-haired archer was beginning to feel light-headed and his eyes drooped a little. A sense of warmth was coming over him and yet he knew it was from Seiji. " What are you…?" he began to fall over, but the blonde caught him quickly. Touma couldn't think of anything as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Seiji gave a grimaced at how heavy his unusually light friend seemed. _This is what I get for using it so much in one day,_ he chastised himself. He knew that using such a small amount of his energy multiple times with the healing he used on Anubis was causing him to feel overly tired. _Can't think about that now,_ he told himself as he half-dragged his friend to the living and onto the couch.

He took off his rode, revealing his usual street clothing, and used it to cover Touma's sleeping form. He knew it was a good idea to do the same to Anubis while he was upstairs. His lover would have all ready been down the stairs looking for him.

Quietly he walked back to the closet and picked up his coat from where he had dropped it to the floor. Then he gave of last stomach lurching glance to the baseball bat before walking out the front door.

*****

The car seemed cold and uncomfortable compared to the warm bed and body at home. Seiji shook himself free of his doubts and tried to remain focused. _It all will be over soon,_ he reminded himself. _I can do this and go home without having to look over my shoulder. Anubis deserves to know the truth and I can't tell him until I've made sure we're safe._

He pulled his green BMW into the driveway of a broken down undeveloped residence about on seventy miles outside of Sendai. Just staring at the place he associated with fear and pain for seven years or more was enough to chill his soul. He wanted to leave and run back to Anubis right then, but he refused to back down now.

Slowly, he exited his car and then walked up the crooked stone path to the front door. He was about to knock when the paint-chipped slab creaked open on it own. The stench of vodka and other booze filled his nose and he instinctively covered his mouth. His stomach felt sick as he took a step into the rundown building. He was still tired from using his abilities and couldn't see clearly in the complete darkness.

Seiji almost didn't catch the faint disturbance in the air, but put up his hand in reflex and grabbed the oncoming fist. Before he realized it he held his attacker with an arm twisted behind his back in a painful grip. " I see you learned a few tricks while I was away," the person let out a familiar corrupt laugh.

" Hitomu," Seiji growled at the person. He then realized that he had the creature of his nightmares right where he wanted him and could easily finish him. " I could kill you right now," he stated in a cold voice.

" You could, but you won't," the man laughed again.

" What makes you think I won't?" he tightened the twist of the man's arm. " You killed my mother, abused me for years, tried to kill my friend's cat, and then you throw a brick through a window at another. He could have lost his eye!"

" Oh, I know he's more than a friend, you little slut."

" Shut up!" Seiji dug his fingers deep into the man's skin. " Why shouldn't I just get rid of you right now and save the world? You ruined enough of my life, why would I let you do it to others?"

He didn't have enough time to react when he felt a cold pain in his arm. He yelled out in surprise and let go of his captive. He pulled the painful object out of his arm and stared at it. It was another tranquilizer dart, identical to the one used on Byakuen earlier that day. Then someone lit a lighter in the room and he looked up. Besides Hitomu he could see two other figures in the background next to the black-haired monster. There forms were beginning to blur, but he was sure he saw one had red-hair.

__

I'm sorry Anubis, he thought as he fell to the floor. _I guess I won't be coming home._ With that he could feel the rest of his mind fade away as he drifted into a cold darkness.

*****

A loud knock came to the door and Satsuki sighed impatiently. " Who would be knocking at this hour of the morning?" she wondered and she rushed to open the door. Although she did not see any of the people she might have expected.

" 'Nubie what is it?" Satsuki looked very concerned to see her brother's lover at her door, he was not one to come to their house on his own accord, especially without Seiji. She was slightly relieved that only she and her mother were home, do to her grandfather and father's early classes at the dojo. Her mother knew of her son's lover and actually approved. Unfortunately, she opted them to not tell her husband or father, yet.

" Seiji's gone and I need your help to find him," the blue-haired man stated.

" Nani?!" Satsuki grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house, shutting the door quickly. " What happened? Did you two get into a fight?"

" He left around midnight while we were all sleeping," he explained. " He left me a letter, but it said he would be back before dawn. He never came home."

" Why would he leave?" she asked.

" Someone's been playing practical jokes on us, shooting Byakuen with something called a 'tranquilizer dart' and throwing a brick through the front room window," Anubis frowned. " But they kept leaving stupid notes with pictures on the backs that only a child could have done. They kept asking for someone named Sunny and Seiji finally wrote in his letter that he was Sunny, but I don't know what all of this is about. He even left his yoroi."

" Nani?" Satsuki began to drain of all her color and look amazingly pale compared to her dark brown locks.

" You know something about this," he said it more as a statement than a question.

" Do you have the notes with you?" she asked in a small voice.

" Yes," he pulled them from his coat pocket and handed them to her. She took them, reading them both, and then stared wide-eyed at the drawings on the backs. Then she read the letter that Seiji left Anubis and wanted to cry.

__

My love,

I leave you my yoroi as proof of my return. I know you are wondering where I am, but I cannot tell you. Just be assured that I will return. If you are wondering if this has anything to do with the events of late, then you are correct. I cannot give you much information of the truth that has plagued my entire existence, but I can tell you this… I am Sunny. Do not worry though my beloved for I shall make right all the wrongs I've brought in our home. Then I shall come to you with everything. I shall probably be home before you even awake this morning, but I leave this just in case. I'm sorry for what I feel I had to do. I only hope that you won't hate me after you here what I have to say.

Seiji

" Oh no," Satsuki whispered.

" Suki, please tell me what's going on?" he asked. " The others are already on the verge of hunting him down but I have to have answers first."

" It's my fault," she whispered.

" Excuse me?" the man raised an eyebrow.

" I led him straight to him," the tears welled up in her eyes. " I should have known he would be watching the house. I'm the only one that went to see him, I have to have did it." She looked up at Anubis and started crying. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

" For what to happen?" he asked firmly. " You still haven't explained what is going on yet." He was shocked when the young girl grabbed his arm and led him into the study, locking the door after them. She did not want her mother to know that her worst fears had come true.

" Please don't tell anyone else what I am going tell you," she begged. " I don't want the others to know without Seiji telling them. I'm only telling you because I know how much you love him."

" Then tell me already!" Yami was getting impatient.

" Well, Seiji is…" the words were caught in her throat.

" He's what?"

" …not my brother," she whispered, but he still heard.

" Nani?" he wasn't sure if he heard right.

" Seiji's not my brother," she repeated. " He's my second cousin. He came to live with us after his mother died and his father was sent to prison for manslaughter."

" What?!!" Anubis' eyes widened in disbelief.

" Let me tell you the whole story first," she started. " Hitomu Date is my second uncle, my mom's cousin. His family moved to America and he ended up joining the military there. He met his wife, Faye, and married before coming back here. They had been married for three years before Seiji was born, but Hitomu didn't want kids. Obasan Faye refused to have an abortion and along came Seiji and Hitomu's drinking.

" He started drinking too much and began to hit Faye, but she wouldn't leave him for Seiji's sake. She still believed a boy needed his father. So she just started to avoid him, bringing Seiji here and spending a lot of time with my mother. She said they were the best of friends. But she always arrived with bruises and never stayed more than a few hours, knowing what Hitomu would do if she did."

" How can a man beat a woman?!" Anubis asked. " That is cowardice in its highest form, to beat upon a woman as an outlet for your troubles."

" You know, how is it that two good looking men who are so righteous and out to do good, are stripped away from the female population by falling for each other?" she frowned. " I swear sometimes I wonder about the unfairness of our world. The best guys are always gay."

" Can you please continue with your tale?" the blue-haired warrior wanted to stay on task. " Like why the person would call Seiji, Sunny?"

" Well, Obasan Faye, always called him her 'little ray of sunshine'," Satsuki answered. " She said he kept her sane at the worst of times and could always make her smile. But Hitomu didn't like how she favored Seiji over him so he starting beating Seiji, too."

" He hurt Seiji?" Anubis could feel his anger rising even more, everything was getting more complicated and yet clearer.

" Yeah, he would lock him in the windowless basement for days or in the closet while he was beating on Obasan Faye," Satsuki wiped the tears from her face. " Or he would put her in the closet so he could hurt Seiji. He blamed everything that went wrong in his life on Seiji and Obasan Faye. He used to say that the reasons his jobs kept falling through were because they found out he had a _gaijin_ wife and kid.

" But Obasan got fed up," she went on. " She wouldn't let him hurt Seiji anymore so she sent him to live with us until she could get Hitomu to fix his act. He hurt her real bad, but she still refused to get him back and Mom and Dad refused to give him back. They knew what he was doing to her because of it, but they also knew how she would rather die than force Seiji back into that.

" He'd been living with us for about five months when Yayoi thought it would be safe to take us to the park. It was one that was usually full of people so she didn't see the harm in it. She even dressed Seiji like a girl as a precaution. But Hitomu showed up and he had a big knife. He grabbed me and put it to my throat and threatened to kill me," he voice was started to get hoarse with her tears. " It was all my fault then too."

" What do you mean?" Anubis questioned.

" Seiji said he would go with him if he wouldn't hurt me," she replied. " If I hadn't been there Yayoi could have done something. But he just threw me at her and grabbed Seiji, putting the knife at his throat. Yayoi couldn't even do anything after that, but watch until he got into a car and drove away."

" What happened after that?" Anubis wanted to just get all the facts now before taking it all in. It would be too much if he let some of it soak in first.

" No one, but Seiji and Hitomu, knows what happened after that," she sighed. " When Dad and a few other officers got to their house they found Obasan, but she was…"

" You don't have to say it," he touch her shoulder. He understood how hard it must be for a person to speak of dead loved ones after how many mourning families he had caused.

" They didn't find Seiji for another four months," she ended. " Hitomu had taken him to a rundown town on Sachalin. I don't even want to think what happened to him those months he was trapped with the mad man, but it all ended with Seiji staying with us and Hitomu going to jail for manslaughter. The only reason why he didn't get murder was because he said he was drunk when he killed Obasan Faye. 

" They took away his child right's and that he wasn't allowed to see Seiji ever again until he was over eighteen. They said that Hitomu had mental depression and aggression and that was why he couldn't control himself. They locked him away and he wasn't suppose to be released for another ten years at least, but the prisons were starting to get crowded so they let out the people with medical explanations for their crimes. He was one of the 'lucky' ones that got early parole."

" They let a murderer walk free?" Anubis was shocked.

" That's how something's work in this world," she tried to calm herself down.

" But why would Seiji just leave?" the blue-haired man was starting to be overcome by the emotional stress. " He could have told me and or even talked to your father."

" He doesn't like people to know about this," she answered. " That's why he even had my parent's adopt him."

" How is it you know all of this?" Anubis asked. " You had to be very young when it all started."

" I told her," a voice came from the doorway. " I don't believe in lying to my children."

" Mom!" Satsuki jumped when she looked into the worried eyes of her mother. " I wasn't going to have him tell you because I didn't want you to worry." She walked to her with a pleading look. She could tell her mother was stills staring at Anubis. " I had to tell 'em. He needed to know."

" I understand," her mother nodded as she touched her daughter's shoulder. Then she walked to Anubis and placed a hand on his. " I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

" I just want to find him and bring him home," Anubis told her.

" I know," she nodded. " But I think it would be best if we called my husband."

" Dad is going to freak out," Satsuki placed a hand to her head. " I know he's going to act really angry."

" That's only because he doesn't want you to know how worried he is," her mother told her. " But it is for the best."

Anubis didn't know what to say about the woman's calmness. Yet he could tell she was trying not to breakdown. He only hoped that Seiji was all right where he was, but the empty feeling in his chest told him otherwise.

*****

Lock away, trapped in so much pain. He thought it would be over. He would confront the man that had tortured his life, killed his mother, taken away his innocence and yet now the tables had turned. How could he had been so blind? He had let his anger run away with him and now he was trapped in the world he had almost forgotten.

" Sunny! Come here boy!" he could here his father's yells from the other room. He looked at the strange piece of metal on his wrist and felt like crying. If he tried to leave the radius of the signal it would tell his father exactly where he had went and then send a shock of pain through his body. How his father had afforded such technology after only a week out of prison he didn't know. But he knew that he couldn't get it off and he was again trapped. 

It had been four weeks since he had came to his old home, but they had moved him somewhere else during his drug-induced sleep. He was now in an even worse off shack with two the other men living with him and his father who enjoyed hurting him as much as Hitomu did. He wanted to run back home to Anubis, but he couldn't go back now. Even if he did escape he couldn't go back. He was dirty now, soiled property that no one could love. He wouldn't place that on his soul mate's shoulders.

Slowly he walked into the bedroom where his father lay had been laying down. He saw no one on the bed and was immediately grabbed by the arm. Next thing he knew he was tossed against the wall, his head thudding loudly. " You should have been faster Sunny," Hitomu growled. Alcohol soaking in his breath.

" You're drunk Poppa," Seiji wanted to cringe at the way he was forced to use that word towards this man. If he disobeyed it only meant he would be drugged once again. He refused to have narcotics pumped into his system, not after New York. But this was worse than New York, or even Arago. This was his own father degrading him and forcing him to act like a lapdog.

A large hand came across Seiji's face and he didn't try to stop it. That would mean more drugging. " I don't care what I am!" his father shouted. " You just better remember who controls you in this house."

" Yes Poppa," Seiji's voice was void and his eyes blank. " I'm sorry Poppa."

" That's a good boy," the man pulled Seiji towards the bed. " Now you're going to show your poppa just what a good boy you are."

" Yes Poppa," the boy let one tear fall down from his empty eye as his father began to undress him.

*****

The manor was quiet as it had been for more than two weeks. The police had come and gone over the first week, but never could they find anything that would lead to Seiji's whereabouts. The house where Seiji had lived as a child was empty, but the broken lock showed forced entry. That's where they found Seiji's car in the backyard. He had indeed returned 'home'.

" Ohayoo gazaimasu," Satsuki forced a smiled as she walked into the house behind Touma. " You guys doing okay?"

" You could say were still living, but nothing more," Touma sighed. Seiji had been his best friend and confidant for all the years they had known each other. He felt bad that he hadn't realized the truth before it was too late.

" Where is everyone?" she asked.

" Ryo's out training," Touma answered. " Has been doing the same thing for two weeks now. I can't get him to understand it wasn't his fault. No one could have stopped him."

" The others?"

" Shu and Nasuti went out for a while," he explained. " They couldn't take the atmosphere of the house anymore. Poor Jun doesn't even come by anymore, he finds it too depressing. Shin's in the kitchen, if he's not with Naaza or out swimming he's there. He has too stay occupied or he breaks down crying. Naaza's probably with Anubis."

" How is he doing? I haven't seen him in for three weeks."

" He stopped eating and stays in his room with the lights on," Touma looked to the stairs. " He hates the lights and yet he stays with them on all day, staring at the sun or Seiji's yoroi. We don't know what ta do anymore. He's beating Ryo at the guilt game and if he watches the sun for any longer he'll go blind."

" Maybe you should get him out of the house," she suggested. " It ain't gonna help to be staring at all of the pictures and memories all day."

" We tried, but he won't leave his room and-" Rowen felt a strange shift in the air in the room and could feel his kanji flaring on his brow. Satsuki stared at him in awe for she had ever seen it happen before, yet she knew what it was.

" Finally," Rowen sighed. " I thought they would never get here."

" Who?" she asked. He didn't answer as he walked back to the door only to see Naaza come down the stairs.

" They must be here," he replied. 

The young girl stood behind them, not understanding anything as they all walked outside. On the lawn were two figures wearing normal clothes of the times. A young woman (or teen?) with long black hair pulled into a ponytail wearing a pair of black jeans and a yellow V-neck T-shirt. The man (or teen?) was dressed slightly more formal in gray slacks and a light purple button-up. His curly white hair fell just an inch below his shoulders, but still did not hide the patch on his right eye.

" We were wondering when you two would show up Kayura," Rowen smiled. " But I guess you know what's been going on here."

" Kayura?" Satsuki thought back to the story Seiji told her about Kayura and the other departed Masho, Shuten. But she could tell that this boy with her wasn't a former red head. _He only looks to be three years older than me,_ she told herself. _White hair?_ _He must be…_

" So he's Rajura?" her eyes widened.

" Why look so shocked?" Naaza stared at her.

" I knew you guys were all young, but he looks younger than Anubis!" she whispered. " Wasn't he supposed to be the oldest?"

" Suki he is way too old for you and already taken," Touma snickered. Then he noticed the rather confused look on the ex-Gen Masho's face. " Oh, you two haven't met. I guess this is as good a time as any."

" Date Satsuki," she walked over and extended her hand. " Forgive me, but the formal bowing thing is just way too out of date."

" Rajura," he smiled at her and she wanted to scream. Most girls would be turned off by the eye patch, but it only made him more mysterious and exotic.

" And I'm Kayura," the woman shook her hand gently. " I see that you have a great spirit within you. You definitely must be of relation to Korin no Seiji."

" I was always thought to be the oddball," Satsuki smiled. " But I bet you're probably here about my brother."

" You are right," Kayura nodded. She could tell that Shin was in the doorway and sense Ryo close by. " Where is Shu and Anubis?"

" Shu went to town with Nasuti," Touma replied. " But Anubis is still up in his and Seiji's room. I thought your arrival might have actually got him down here."

" Nothing will get him out of that room," Naaza mumbled angrily.

" I think the news we have just might," Rajura smiled again. Satsuki noticed as smooth a silky his voice sounded almost like music.

" What do you mean?" Naaza raised an eyebrow.

" We didn't want to come without something that could help," Kayura explained. " But we found a joining spell, we're not sure if it will wok but we hope that it will tell us where Seiji is."

" Really?!" Satsuki's eyes widened.

" We hope so," Kayura nodded. " But for this we need Anubis' consent."

" Then we'll just have to go get him," Satsuki decided. " He'll be ready to do anything if it'll get back Seiji." She turned to go back into the house, but felt a hand on her shoulder that gave her a strange tingly feeling.

" Let me talk to him," Rajura offered as he politely step past her. Satsuki could only stare at him with glazed eyes.

" He can do that to a woman," a voice spoke from behind her. Kayura seemed to have a strange smirk on her lips. " Worst part is he doesn't even realize it."

" Could you two please snap out of it?" Naaza looked frustrated, but Shin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naaza smiled back at him affectionately.

" You're not much better yourself, Doku, my dear," Kayura smiled. Naaza turned to frown at her, but Shin merely blushed. Only Satsuki noticed Ryo heading back to the training area behind the house.

The lights were on everywhere when you walked into the room. The closet, the desk lamps, the ceiling light, not one was off. Rajura almost didn't believe the person he saw on the bed was his old comrade. Yami looked skinny and pale, even with all off the light in the room. His hair was matted to his head as if it hadn't bee done in days and his eyes didn't stray from the green orb in his hand.

" Come to see my pitiful life fall away?" he asked before Rajura could open his mouth.

" You know that's not true," Rajura answered, but Anubis didn't even look at him.

" I've done this to him," Anubis spoke again. " I knew this would happen sooner or later, but I thought because he was the one that it wouldn't happen."

" What wouldn't happen?" Rajura could feel the guilt he felt but full understanding evaded him.

" Do you remember why I came to the Youjakai?" he asked.

" You seemed upset for the first few days, but I never did find out why," he admitted.

" I was in love then," Anubis replied. " He was so happy and carefree, but the greatest warrior by my side. The war was almost over, but then the red moon came. He died saving me, threw himself in front of our enemy's blade. It was the same day I got this." He pointed to his scar. " Nothing mattered again until Shuten came to the Youjakai. As you can see though he is now gone as well. He died to save all of us, to how me the truth."

" They did what they believed was best for you," Rajura pointed out. " They loved you enough to die for you."

" And now Seiji is gone because he believed he was protecting me," Anubis frowned. " I should have been the one protecting him. He was indeed the one for me. He made me feel more alive than even Shuten did. He completed me and now is gone. I have passed my curse onto him."

" This isn't a curse Yami," Rajura countered. " Do you realize how lucky your life has been? You fell in love three times and those people were ready to sacrifice their lives for you. Not many people have that."

" They are lucky to not have to live with their departure," the blue-haired man's eyes were cold and yet full of built up pain and anger. " I have live over four hundred years to see every love taken from me. Arago has cursed me with this and I damn his condemned soul!"

" Look you better snap out of this or you won't ever get him back," Rajura replied. " We found something that might help."

" What?" Anubis' eyes widened.

" Yes, it is a joining spell that we think could lead you to him," he explained. " It takes to souls that are equal in mind, body and heart, and links them together forever."

" But we already have such a bond," Anubis replied.

" We understand that it is in your hearts, but we believe that it could be the only way," Rajura sighed. " It allows you to know everything about each other. You'll know his pain, his happiness, his anger, his thoughts, everything as if you are one. But there must be to consenting souls to join. We believe that casting the spell with you and Seiji leaves it open for finding his location. Once it is set in motion the spell will not break until you find him or he refuses the joining. It will tell you where he is."

" You believe it will work?" Anubis looked almost hopeful.

" If we do everything correct and you're willing to try," Rajura nodded.

" If it would get Seiji back for me, I'd probably sell my soul to Arago again," Anubis commented.

" You really are in love with him, aren't you?" Rajura was thrown off by his choice of words.

" He is my soul mate even before I agreed to your spell," Anubis replied. " I will never be fully complete with another or ever have been." Rajura extended his hand and the swordsman took it, helping him to his feet. 

" Even Korin agrees," he smiled at the glow the orb in his hand was emitting. Rajura nodded as the two exited the room and headed towards the stairs.

" I'll be God…he did it," Naaza stared in awe as Anubis and Rajura entered the living room.

" Now is not the time Naaza," Anubis glared at him before looking at Kayura who was seated in a chair. " Can we proceed with this now?"

" If you agree with the circumstances that go with it," Kayura looked at him then Rajura.

" I agree," Anubis nodded.

" But for a joining spell don't you need two people's consent?" Touma asked.

" The spell will be made only half done so that it will lead Anubis to Seiji," Kayura replied. " It will be Seiji who decides its completion."

" Has Shu arrived yet?" Rajura looked around. " We cannot complete this without him."

" Can't complete without who?" A feminine voice called from the hallway. At that moment Nasuti and Shu walked into the room carrying bags.

" I thought you two had showed up," Shu smiled briefly as he looked around. " Now what would be needing me for?"

" We need your yoroi orb," Kayura answered. " It shall help us find Seiji."

" Really?" he dropped his bags to the floor. " What the hell are we waiting for?"

" You," Touma snickered. Shu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. " I better go get Ryo."

" I'm right here," the raven-haired leader replied from the kitchen doorway. " Now let's get Seiji."

" Then follow me," Kayura stood and walked past Shu and Nasuti to the door. The others followed her without question.

Outside, she requested, " I need all of you to give me your orbs." The boy's didn't say anything as each handed her their respective yoroi orb. Anubis relinquished his and Seiji's and then she pulled her own from her pocket.

" Anubis you must stand away from the others," she instructed and he obediently moved away from everyone else to stand in the center of the yard. " Clear your mind of everything but Seiji," she continued. " Focus must be on your other half."

__

That shouldn't be hard seeing as he's all I've thought about for a month, Anubis wanted to snicker, but thought better of it. He closed his eyes and let his favorite image of Seiji play in his mind. It was of the night they first made love and how deep his violet eyes were and the soft whisper of his voice when he confessed, " Ai shiteru, my Yami."

Seeing that Anubis was perfectly focused, Kayura closed her eyes as well and concentrated on the orbs in her hands. Suddenly, they lifted from her palms and floated to Anubis, circling him in a colorful glow.

She could feel the powers aligning and knew it was now or never,

" The two are one, never to part,

To do so would break the other's heart.

We request the Joining of darkness and light,

To cast their world in eternal twilight."

As soon as the words were finished the yoroi began to spin faster around Anubis, their respective colors glowing in an exquisite rainbow. He could feel the power of them flowing about him, setting the bind that would be needed. 

__

That's when he eyes seemed to open but they were not. He could see a dark room and smell the alcohol everywhere. He did not recognize the room himself, but somehow it was familiar. Is eyes turned to the man that he lay unconscious next to him. How he hated his father. But it was his own fault. He should have been more careful when he went to the house. Now look what he had gotten himself into.

Slowly he pulled his knees to his chest and shuddered from the bareness of them. He felt so dirty. He wanted to die, but would not take the coward's way out. He had chosen this path and would take it where it led him. " I'm sorry my Anubis," he whispered to himself. " I can only imagine how you felt when I didn't come home. But I can't return to you like this."

He stared at the black band on his arm. Tommy had some good contacts. He only wished that all three of them would leave for once so he could find a way to get it off. But where would he go? He couldn't run from the man that had custody of him. It would only lead him back in the same situation.

" Where are you doing boy?" the man next to him slurred.

" Nothing Poppa," he wanted to puke for using that word.

" Good boy," the man ran a hand up his bare thigh and he stiffened. The man seemed to like this. ""I guess I'm ready for another round, Sunny." He pulled himself so he was face to face with him and gave him a crooked smirk. He stiffened even more and began to close himself off.

The man grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to him in a harsh kiss. He wanted to vomit. Then he pushed him down onto the soiled and semen-scented sheets. " You're such a good boy Sunny," the man whispered.

" Yes Poppa," he finally locked himself away in the back of his mind.

Kayura and the others watched as the orbs stopped spinning and tears fell down Anubis' cheeks. She knew that he must be feeling Seiji's pain and had to help him. " You need to block it off Anubis," she told him. " You can't handle all of it at once. Push it away, it will only be worse since only half the spell is complete."

After a moment nothing happened but finally the orbs dropped gracelessly to he ground and Anubis fell to his knees. Rajura was by his side quickly. " Are you all right?" he asked. " Did it work?"

The ex-Masho finally opened his eyes only to find them no longer deep blue, but lavender/blue like Seiji's. " He is in so much pain," he whispered.

" Do you know where he is?" Rajura questioned.

" Yes," he nodded.

" Then let's go get him!" Shu was getting impatient.

" NO!" Anubis growled. " I shall go and bring him back."

" Why by yourself?" Touma asked.

" You're right," Satsuki agreed and everyone else turned to her. " He must bring Seiji back, not everyone. It will only make things worse for him if you try. Please understand."

" What is it that you still haven't told us?" Touma asked.

" Seiji should tell you not me," she shook her head. " But I know from experience that too many people will only make it worse for him. And when he does come home please try to stay calm."

" Thank you," Anubis forced a smile to her but once again became serious. " I shall be back." With that he seemed to just disappear from the lawn.

" How did he do that without his armor?" Shin asked.

" It is another of the links of the Joining," Rajura answered. " They must be together so they are able to reach each other by merely focusing their energy."

" But what if Seiji says no to the Joining?" Ryo asked.

" You can't just say no," Kayura shook her head. " Your soul decides the answer. Your soul never lies and it is the one thing that truly decides everything."

*****

The building was small and ragged. Anubis would have believed it inhabitable if he hadn't seen the car in the driveway or felt his other half on the inside. He knew Seiji would be surprised to see him and even ashamed from what Anubis knew was happening. _I won't lose you,_ he told himself. _I have given my soul to this binding and I only hope yours will accept its proposal._

With that he walked to the door and kicked it open. The stench in the house was unbelievable, but he had other things to concern himself with. A red head quickly rushed to the door with a dark scowl on his face. " Who the hell are you?" he demanded to know.

" Stay back or I will kill you," Anubis stated in a monotonous tone. The red head seemed to back away at the glare he received from the young man's eyes.

" Jerik!" he yelled.

" What is it Tommy?" a dark brunette walked into the room and smirked. " Who's your new toy?" Anubis growled at his words and immediately struck out, kicking the man in the stomach and watching hit the wall.

" I shall not repeat myself," Anubis looked ready to kill at any moment. That's when a door in the back opened and a now familiar black-haired man stepped out.

" What's all the racket?" he yelled, but then he saw the blue-haired man standing in the living room. " I see, you've come for Sunny. Well sorry but you'll have to take a number, he's out like a light."

" You bastard," Anubis' eyes seemed to turn a darker color of violet as he stepped closer to the man.

" Look kid, don't make me hurt you," he warned in an agitated tone.

" You call me 'kid' when I have seen far more lifetimes than you could ever imagine," he stood face to face with him. He didn't even care that the red head was sneaking out the door with the brunette.

" Boy don't try to play games with me," Hitomu glared back. " I can do whatever I want, he's my son."

" You lost that the day you first hit his mother," Anubis spat back. Hitomu was about to make a remark when he noticed the strange change in the young man's eyes. His eyes had changed from the violet to black, no pupils or iris to be deciphered between.

" What the hell are you?" he began to back down.

" You will never hurt him again," Anubis stated. " You shall have to kill me first before you can ever think to lay another hand on him." Hitomu couldn't think of anything else to do but strike out as he balled his fist and made an attempt to hit the strange boy's face. Anubis caught his fist before he could even get close to him.

" I warned you," he turned the fist so that it was on the verge of snapping. Hitomu winced and bent his knees in pain. " You are not a man, you are nothing." With that Anubis punched the man's arm at the elbow and smiled at the sound of the crack. Hitomu screamed in pain but wasn't about to give up that easily.

He quickly tried to punch Anubis' side but it contacted a hard metal. He howled in pain and opened his eyes to see that the boy was now wearing a strange gray and black metallic suit that fit to his body. " What the hell…" he was speechless.

" Say hello to Arago for me," Anubis whispered before he punches Hitomu directly in the center of his face. He can hear the sound of breaking bones and almost smiles. The man slumps to floor motionless. He knows he didn't kill him, but he sure as hell wanted to. He can see the blood running down his face from his nose and hopes he broke more than just that. Dismissing his sub armor he turns to look into the room that the man had exited.

He was sure he had heard a loud noise outside the door. He opened his eyes slowly but can't see anyone else in the room. Hitomu was gone, but he heard yelling in the hallway. That's when he heard the voice. _It can't be!_ Seiji couldn't get himself to believe that anyone had come for him, let alone his lover. But then he heard a loud cracking noise and then a thud on the floor.

The door began to move and he feared that his father had returned. Quickly he pulled his knees to his chest and stiffened up. Maybe he would actually leave him alone for once. But the voice he heard was of an angel, " Seiji?"

" Anubis?" Seiji couldn't believe it. He lifted his head slightly and stared at the face of his lost love. But he immediately noticed something was different. His eyes were not the dark blues of his love, but identical to his own. And yet, he could still tell it was Anubis for his presence had never changed.

" Love, what's happened to you?" Anubis stared almost wide-eyed at his lover. His was practically naked, save the sheet he held to his body, and his hair was still beautiful but looked as if it hadn't been washed it weeks. The cut below his eye seemed to mar his perfection, while his body looked terribly malnourished and badly bruised.

" What are you doing here?" Seiji asked.

" I came to bring you home," Anubis replied. " You never came back like you said."

" I…" Seiji didn't know what to say. But Anubis reached out to him and he quickly pulled away.

" I just want to take you home," he assured him.

" I can't go home," the blonde whispered. " I can't go back like this. I'm nothing but shame on that house and everyone else."

" No you're not," he shook his head. " How could you think that?"

" You don't know…what they did…what I let them do to me," Seiji started.

" I don't care," he kneeled next to the bed. " I came to get you and I won't leave without you. I can't lose you too."

" But you don't know about any of this…I never got to tell you."

" Satsuki told me the truth after you didn't come home," he admitted. " The others don't know, she wanted you to tell them. They are so worried about you, don't you realize how much you mean to them, to _me_?"

" How can I soil them by merely being near them?" Seiji looked to the side. " How can you stand to be near me?"

" I know love," Anubis whispered. " I know all of it and I don't care. I know you thought what you were doing was for the best and that none of this is your fault. If anyone's it's mine for not being there when you needed me."

Seiji stared into his peculiar eyes in shock. _How can he blame himself for what I have done? I brought this upon myself. Just like how I killed Momma._

" You didn't bring any of this onto yourself," Anubis countered his thoughts. " It was his fault not yours and you aren't to blame for your mother either."

" But how did you…?" Seiji could feel something strange within him, in Anubis' eyes. It was as if his mind was trying to fight something, but his soul was trying to embrace it. He wanted to run and hide in Anubis' arms, yet he mind told him he would only be putting him in more danger.

" Don't ask questions about what is meant to be," Anubis extended his hand to Seiji. " Just let it happen. The past is over, he can't hurt you anymore and you don't have to worry about me. As long as you are with me I don't care what happens to us."

__

DO IT!!! A little voice in the back of his head was screaming and he absently took Anubis' hand and felt the warmth from his body seep into his. He was safe and complete, never to be harmed by anything again. He could feel Anubis' worry and feel how much pain he had been going through for the last month. He felt as if a part of him was being filled and he was no longer hurting all over his body. He heard the sound of something just be he collapsed into his lover's arms tiredly.

Anubis watched contentedly as the cuts and bruises on Seiji's body faded away and could feel the happiness the blonde was experiencing. He understood what the black band on his arms was and grasped it in bother hands, watching it break off onto the floor. Then the other boy collapsed into his arms with a small smile on his lips. Anubis removed his button-up with ease and wrapped it around Seiji's frail body. While all the bruises and injuries were gone, he still looked unspeakably skinny.

Gently he pulled the boy into his arms and lifted him off the floor. He was so light! Anubis could tell he hadn't been eating right and wanted to go finish what he had started on Hitomu.

__

Don't, a small voice begged him. _Please love, just take me home. _Seiji looked up at him with teary eyes and noticed that Anubis' had returned to normal.

**__**

As you wish, Anubis closed his eyes and they disappeared.

" They're back," Rajura whispered as he felt the new presence upstairs. Everyone looked at him with surprise and the other troopers were ready to fun upstairs to their comrade. " But for now let them be alone," he added quickly. " They need time to sort out the new bond they have set."

" You mean…" Satsuki stared at him for a moment.

" Of course he accepted," the white-haired warrior smirked. " Did you think he wouldn't?"

" Not really," Satsuki shrugged with a smile. " Now though we are really gonna have something to explain to Dad."

" He probably doesn't care at the moment," Touma replied.

" Probably," Satsuki agreed.

*****

" Dinner's ready!" Shin called through the house. Naaza smiled at him from the table and pulled him closer for a kiss.

" How bout letting Touma or someone else do dishes tonight?" he whispered. " We've got things to do."

" Oh, really?" Shin smirked. " I can only imagine what that could be."

" Let's just hope I can match that dirty imagination of yours," Naaza kissed him again.

" Come on! Not at the table!" Shu sighed as he and Nasuti came into the room holding hands. " I think you two really need a break from each other before you eat each other alive."

" I would have to give him a _big_ 'gift' when he got back," Shin reasoned with a devilish smile. " Who knows maybe you _should_ go away for a day or two?"

" Nani?!!" Naaza looked as if he was about to have a heart attack.

" Just think how much fun it would be to welcome you home," Shin whispered into his ear. Naaza turned bright red to his ears and Shu could only sigh.

" I give up," he shook his head. Nasuti merely laughed and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

" You know you'll never get through to them," she replied.

" That's the understatement of the millennium!" Touma laughed from the back porch as he and Ryo entered with Byakuen.

" Like you are any better with Ryo," Shin snickered. " I know you love cuddling up to that living fireplace."

" Shin!" Nasuti gasped in shock. " Naaza what have you done to our innocent boy over the past year?"

" He's was never innocent to begin with," Naaza grinned. " You should join us on the dark side, it's quite pleasing." Shin laughed and smacked him lightly on the arm.

" Please can we eat without all the raging hormones going about for once?" Shu begged. He knew that he and Nasuti had their moments of out-of-controlness, but he was sure Shin and Naaza were the poster children for overactive hormones. It had been six weeks since Seiji had come home and told them all the truth. The way Seiji and Anubis had bonded so completely had only made the two realize how much they loved each other and now they just couldn't control themselves at all. Things were even worse than before.

" Where is Seiji and Anubis?" Shin looked slightly agitated. He was sick and tired of the two passing up his dinners.

" They left about a hour ago," Ryo answered. " They said they'd be back around eight."

" Where are they always going?" Shin frowned but Naaza kissed him gently.

" I know you're temperamental when it comes to your cooking, but Anubis would kill anyone of us if we tried to get them now," he reasoned. " Twilight is approaching."

*****

__

" Come on," Seiji urged as he walked up the old path. Anubis walked behind him warily, not liking the complete silence of the stones around him. They stopped at a stone that had a beautiful craving on the front. It was a picture of a woman angel cradling a baby in her arms.

" Hello Momma," Seiji smiled at the tombstone. " I'm sorry I haven't been here to se you in a while. I've been kinda busy, but I know it's not an excuse." Then he pulled Anubis to his side gently and introduced. " This is Anubis Momma, although I bet you already met him."

" How would she have met me?" Anubis wondered in confusion.

" She sent me another angel to take her place," Seiji replied. He smiled at the light blush on his lover's cheeks. " She really would have loved you."

" I think I would have liked her as well," Anubis admitted. " She sounds like she was a great woman."

" The greatest," Seiji nodded. Then he turned to look over the hill they were standing on at the sunset that was soon coming._ It's so beautiful,_ Seiji sighed as Anubis held him close. The sun had cast the beautiful blues, purples, oranges, reds, and blacks of twilight around them and they enjoyed the serenity of it all.

**__**

Not as beautiful as what I'm watching, the blue-haired man hadn't taken his eyes off of his blonde angel for twenty minutes.

__

I love you so much, Seiji whispered to his mind. _ I could never live without you._

****

You don't know how true that is, Anubis replied. **_The spell Kayura cast…_**

I know, Seiji interrupted him. _ I don't care either. Life wouldn't be the same without you. If I must die, should it not be at the same time as the one I love._

****

I have lived life without you and I do not wish to turn down that road again.

I will never leave you like that again, Seiji promised. _I know you have loved others before me and how much it hurt you when they passed. I won't do that to you again after what happened with…_

****

You don't need to say anything more, Anubis rubbed his head in soft blonde silk.

__

Do the others hate me now? Seiji asked. _I saw the way they all tiptoed around me after I told them the truth about him. I can't even tell if it's out of pity, concern, or disgust anymore._

****

They all love you! Anubis was almost shocked by this but he could tell where the feelings were coming from.**_ They just didn't know how to comfort you over it. Talking about really doesn't make you feel better._**

But they don't know all that you know, Seiji brought his lips to his lover's soft mouth. _I just can't explain to them all that happened. They are all way too over protective._

****

Shu would probably break the prison down into rubble to get to Hitomu, Anubis chuckled. **_But I would be help if he asked. That bastard deserved more than what he got._**

He's gone and that's all I care about, Seiji sighed as Anubis brushed their lips together in a gentle caress. _He can't hurt me anymore and I won't let him._

****

I would die first.

And then you'd be taking me with you.

****

We made that choice, to be forever bound.

Forever shall our souls intertwine as one.

****

Forever. They finally kissed and held each other close just as the twilight was dwindling. They would never part from each other. Each would believe that the spell was perfect just for that purpose. Love can't be truly broken and should never be forced apart. Such is why there is the twilight. The place where the love of darkness and light spreads its beauty over the world.

****

A/N: Did you get the main point of the story? I hope so. Don't blame the sappy ending on me! It was all Jennifer! Please review so that I can know if you like it! My goddess also requests more Flamers!


End file.
